


splendid things

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: AIDS, Bisexuality, Classic Rock, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, idk what im doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just something that i wrote for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	splendid things

Farrokh Bulsara was born on September 5, 1946 in the British protectorate of Sultanate of Zanzibar. Most of his childhood, however, was spent in India. At the age of seven he learned the piano and was greatly influenced by Bollywood music. While living in India, Farrokh decided to be called Freddie. He spent the rest of his childhood back in Zanzibar, where he experienced some of the worst political turmoil first hand. And at the age of 17, his family moved once more to England.

Few years went by and Freddie became the singer in a band that he named Queen. And also changed his last name. It was a fresh start. Something different. Something new. Freddie Mercury was going to be a star.

***

He knew who David Bowie was. Of course he knew who David Bowie was. But knowing who he was and actually knowing him were two very different things. Especially for Freddie, who had a very hard time getting to know people. And if David kept staring at him like that, then there was absolutely no way Freddie was ever going to know him at all.

David walked up to him and said a greeting, but a mixture of nervousness and the noise of the crowd around them made it impossible for him to hear.

“What?”

David chuckled.

Unfortunately, he never got to figure out what David had said, because they were both taken away by their wives.

***

The second time they meet Freddie thinks that he might be in love. Even though he is with Mary, Freddie is sure that David is special. And he knows David knows. He’s been around long enough to know that David always knows.  
He wants to go talk to him, but is spared the embarrassment of having to be the one to start it, because David thankfully comes to him first.

“You’re a funny one.”

Freddie blushes. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, I don’t mean anything by it. I’m just wanting an explanation of sorts.”

“You know, I don’t have to-”

“Please. Just let me ask you something.”

“Fine.” Freddie sighs, waiting.

“Everyone I’ve asked says that you’re very outgoing, but you haven’t spoken a word to anyone here since you have arrived.”

“You’ve been asking people about me?”

“I have.”

“Why?”

And Freddie is sure that he has the worst luck in the world because they are once again interrupted, but this time by his bandmates. They are crowding themselves around him and David and Freddie suddenly can’t be there anymore. Knowing that he must look rude, he excuses himself and heads to the door.

 

***

When they meet again, David kisses him. He knows that he shouldn’t be doing this but he can’t bring himself to stop. It’s too much and he’s overwhelmed. Even being with Mary doesn’t feel like this and he loves her.

They make it to where David is staying and things get too far too fast and he can’t go back now. It’s not his first time with a man and it’s definitely not going to be the last time but Freddie is sure he could live for years just off of this one moment. Even if they never do it again.

They don’t.

***

The morning after is one of the happiest moments of Freddie’s life. He just lays there with David’s arm around him and soaks it all in. He turns around to see if David is awake. He is.

“Hello,” he says.

“Hello.”

“What do we do now.”

“This.”

Freddie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. David kisses his forehead. They lay there for a moment before Freddie starts to feel restless. He sits up.

“I’m not gay.”

David quirks an eyebrow.

“I’m.. You see, I found this new word. Bisexual. I think I might be that.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“Good?”

“To be different. I mean. I’m glad that you’re different.”

Freddie lays back down. “Yeah. Me too.”

***

Freddie isn’t sure how long it is until they are alone again. They see each other plenty of times after _That Night_ but they are always around others or one of them is coming while the other one is going.

When they are finally alone again, it is very brief but Freddie is thankful for it. He and Mary just broke things off after 6 years and even though it’s on good terms and they will still be friends, Freddie is glad for the comfort.

***

 

It’s not a grand moment of realization. It’s not filled with fanciful words or great gestures of romance and affection. He just looks at him. In a crowded room with the haze of smoke and alcohol and that’s it. _I love him._

He knew it already. He must have. Or he wouldn’t be this accepting of it. But he feels that it doesn’t - _can’t_ \- change anything. But just knowing is enough.

***

 

The band has been talking for a while now, since he ended things with Mary, about doing a song with David. He seems willing enough. But every time it was brought up, Freddie went back to _That Night_ and the only thing he could say was, it’s not the right time.

When David and Angie start to break things off, Freddie knows it’s time. He approaches David about it and David gives him a soft smile and a kiss. He knows it means yes.

***

The song is a hit. Everyone loves it and Freddie is excited. They’ve had hits before but something about this feels different and he knows David can feel it, too.

***

They never have sex again but that doesn’t mean that they never spend nights alone with each other. After the release of the song, Freddie is sure that they are around each other to the point of annoyance. Especially on David’s side. Because, even though Freddie is the elder of the two, being around David makes him feel like a boy. Awkward and clumsy. While, David is calm and collected and suave as ever. Even in private. It makes Freddie feel like David is hiding something. Or not fully being himself around Freddie. He tries not to feel hurt by it, but he can’t help it. There’s something about all this that makes him feel like he’s always 10 steps behind. But he brushes it off and tries to live with it. It is _David_ , after all.

  
***

When Freddie meets Jim, his first thought is, _at last_.

***

“I think I love him,” he tells David.

“I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

***

Jim is the first person (except for maybe Mary) that knows about his feelings for David. And he is surprisingly okay with it. Freddie is thankful for his understanding.

***

He’s only been with Jim for two years when he figures it out. And the gratitude he feels toward Jim for staying with him is indescribable. He just wishes that David could be there.

***

“I’m sick David.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Please stay.”

“I will.”

***

They have more time together. A few nights here and there that Jim thankfully allows. He knows that it helps Freddie greatly. And he would do anything for Freddie.

***

The time he gets isn’t enough. It’s never enough. With any of them. But when he is remembering life in Zanzibar and India. Remembering Mary. Remembering _That Night_. The song. Meeting Jim. He knows he doesn’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, definitely not historically accurate. And not edited it anyway.... wrote this for a friend and had nothing else to really do with it...


End file.
